cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeta Defender
Well this is a talk page so there should be someone talking. Quick note: Most of the stuff I do for the Wiki is imprompt to, if anyone has specific requests for wiki projects or assistance, feel free to post up a request. Zeta Defender 09:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding your edits to Zeta Defender Please do not center images such as you did in your recent edit to Zeta Defender. Such is a violation of the Manual of Style and repeatedly doing so may constitute vandalism. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Don't I have rights of the author as I am editing my own Wiki page and have some say regarding the centering of a banner which I use to show my dedication to my alliance? Personally I like the style centered verses the right side from the artistic perspective. I would like to think author's rights have some say even on an open source Wiki. In addition, how can one vandalize their own page. For the purposes of this, my account here, is linked directly to the IC Zeta Defender page. Zeta Defender (talk • ) 11:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :All pages must follow the Manual of Style. Furthermore, you may be the main author, but you are not the owner not the sole author. Anyone may edit a page. On a final note, this is not an art contest, it is an encyclopedia. Use it as such. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:00, Décadi, 20 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Featured Article Theoretically, it could be done, and judging from some of the main page sandboxes that are lying around, it has been tried before. There are two main issues that I see with implementing something like that. The first is simply the number of articles which have enough content to warrant possible inclusion in such a scheme. The vast majority of this wiki's articles have either the basic nation text and infobox or less. The second issue is editor activity. To prevent bias, or even repetitiveness, such a system works best when there's a large, diverse, and active editing pool, which our current, non-front-page featured article program, Cyber Nations Wiki:Great Texts, pretty much proves we lack when it comes to involvement in such projects. Now, while a daily featured article is pretty much impracticable right now, if you'd like to pursue a project to have a page featured on the Main Page every month or even week, that may be doable, at least for a trial run. If you've got some articles you'd like to nominate for such, drop me a list. I'll compile a list of my own, and I'll leave a note with a few of the more active editors around here to see if they've got any ideas. Once a large enough pool is compiled, a project page can be established to coordinate it. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:15, Sextidi, 6 Floréal CCXVIII :Also, I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:35, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII Re: nation infobox customization Hope you don't mind me pre-empting Rogal. You can't move around the information in the infobox without making your own code, and there are two ways to do that. You could either re-code it entirely, or add in new rows and cells using , etc, within other parameters where desired. Either way, it's kind of messy. I added in the line between alliance and eras for you, but moving team below the next line would require recoding. Hope this helps. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:33, Monday, 30 April 2012 ( ) RE: Nation Infobox Hey Zeta, the Nation Infobox template isn't easy to customize, it was made to simply cut/paste nation info into the parameters. Locke did a bit to his but he simply added a section into his. You can't re-arrange where pieces of the template are displayed though. That and a few other reasons are why I went and made my own for my page ( ). I'd suggest making your own if you want to change that much in the template :/ sorry Zeta. Yeah TIO has been hella fun so far :). RogalDorn talk 21:41, Monday, 30 April 2012 ( ) Re: Treaty You should be able to change the categories, I believe there's a box on the editing sidebar. Or if you turn it off, you can add them right in the code. Your admins are everywhere :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:08, Monday, 11 June 2012 ( ) whisperback Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Zeta Defender, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:26, June 7, 2014 (UTC) whisperback Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)